


004. ageplay

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Ageplay, F/F, Humiliation, Multi, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Now," Danneel says, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Adrianne's ear, "sit that pretty ass of yours back on that chair and finish those lines."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	004. ageplay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "ageplay". See tags for content notes.
> 
> Now with [accompanying art](http://scarletscarlet.livejournal.com/82240.html) by scarletscarlet@lj

"Have you finished those lines yet, Palicki?"

Adrianne looks up at the question. Danneel's sitting on the table, hair pinned back in a neat bun and Gen's glasses perched on her nose as she looks over at her. Her skirt has ridden up where she's crossed her legs and Adrianne can see the lace of her stockings under the edge of her tight black skirt.

She presses her thighs together and shakes her head. "No, ma'am."

Danneel raises an eyebrow. "Slow as well as slutty? It's going to be a long detention today."

Adrianne bites her lip and looks down at the paper in front of her. She's sitting on an uncomfortable wooden chair behind a side-table that's doubling as a desk, and she's only completed maybe twenty out of the hundred lines she's been told to write.

Danneel slides off the table and strolls over to her, full of calm confidence. "Do you need some more incentive, Palicki?"

Adrianne shakes her head, feeling her pigtails bob at her shoulders. "No, ma'am."

"I think you do," Danneel says. 

The tug on her hair is sharp but unsurprising and Adrianne winces as Danneel pulls her forward over the makeshift desk until she's bent over with her ass in the air. 

Danneel moves around out of sight and Adrianne finds herself looking over to where Gen is sitting on the old couch that they keep in the basement, watching proceedings happily. She'd opted out of the night's roleplay, tired from a long, stressful day at work, but judging by the openly wanton smile on her lips, watching Adrianne get dressed as a schoolgirl and bent over her desk by her teacher is a suitable way to spend the evening.

She gasps a little when Danneel flips her skirt up and she presses her thighs together again, embarrassed by how turned on she is just from writing lines. She expects a slap to the ass, maybe a hit from the paddle or the cane, but is surprised when Danneel pulls her white cotton panties down around her knees. 

She doesn't touch her for another minute and Adrianne stays there, face burning red and ass on display as she listens to Danneel's heels click across the concrete floor of the basement. Still braced for a spanking, Adrianne starts when she feels Danneel's hands on her ass, pulling her cheeks apart and she flinches in shame at the combined sound and sensation of Danneel spitting on her ass. 

Spit is followed by the cold squelch of lube and Adrianne can't keep from wriggling as Danneel works her open. Her movement earns her a sharp slap on the butt and she stills, trying to ignore the insistent thrum of arousal that builds as Danneel rubs lube around her hole. She pushes two fingers into her ass, teasing around the rim and crooking them to stretch her wide, and Adrianne closes her eyes when Danneel withdraws to leave her stretched-open ass closing around nothing but air.

There's pressure against her hole a moment later and Adrianne gasps at the stretch of something that isn't Danneel's fingers pushing inside her. The plug widens quickly and she clutches at the edges of the desk to hold still as Danneel eases it in until the base settles between her cheeks.

"How does that feel, Palicki?"

She can't lie. "Full, ma'am."

"Do you like having a plug shoved up your ass, Palicki?"

The growing wetness of her pussy is answer enough but Danneel slaps her ass again when she's too slow to respond. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good." Danneel's heels click some more as she walks around and crouches down by Adrianne's face. She cups her cheek and Adrianne leans into it eagerly, accepting the soft kiss that Danneel plants on her lips but not pushing for more when she pulls away.

"Now," Danneel says, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Adrianne's ear, "sit that pretty ass of yours back on that chair and finish those lines."

She turns away before Adrianne can argue and sits herself back on the table to watch.

The plug is a bulky, intrusive presence as Adrianne stands, clenching around it to stop it falling, and she bends down to pull her panties back up her legs.

Danneel's interruption is sharp. "Did I say you could touch your panties?"

Adrianne's pigtails bounce when she shakes her head. "No, ma'am."

Suitably chastised, she leaves the panties down around her knees, just touching the tops of the knee-high socks that form part of her uniform. The chair seems even harder when she sits back down, pressing the plug deeper into her ass, and she squirms as she tries to find a comfortable position, aware of Danneel and Gen watching her every move.

"Lines, Palicki," Danneel says sternly. "Unless you want another punishment?"

The plug feels huge in her ass but the threat of further punishment makes her pick up her pen and get back to work. Twenty neat black lines of text, all reading _I'm a slut who loves eating pussy_ , are already on the page and Adrianne takes a deep breath as she starts to write the prescribed sentence again and again and again.

She's hyper-aware of how she looks, dressed in heels, high socks, a tiny skirt and a tight shirt like the best cliche of a slutty schoolgirl, and she can feel Danneel and Gen's eyes on her as she writes, trying not to squirm at the feel of the plug in her ass. She's turned on already but she tries to hold her knees together in an attempt to maintain even the faintest layer of propriety.

She's about halfway through the hundred lines when Danneel asks again, "Well, Palicki? Are you finished yet?"

Adrianne's pussy clenches in anticipation of further punishment but she says quietly, "No, ma'am."

She keeps her eyes down as Danneel paces around her, tutting in disapproval. "Still too slow, huh?" She perches on Adrianne's desk and Adrianne does her best not to let her eyes linger on Danneel's cleavage for too long. "I think you need another incentive." She plucks at the front of Adrianne's too-small shirt. "Unfasten these buttons."

Adrianne complies. She's not wearing a bra and the white shirt is close to see-through anyway, but fresh humiliation washes over her as her breasts spill free from the shirt. It's nothing Danneel hasn't seen before but somehow being here like this heightens the embarrassment, all dressed up and submissive and on display.

Danneel reaches out to pinch her nipples and Adrianne winces. The pain seems to go straight to her cunt though and she struggles to bite back a moan as Danneel tugs on her nipples with a smile. She leans down until their lips are almost touching and meets Adrianne's eyes as she says, "You can take another punishment, can't you, girl?"

Adrianne nods, not trusting herself to speak and Danneel smiles approvingly. "Good girl." She pulls back and even though Adrianne guessed it was coming, she still swallows nervously when she sees the nipple clamps in Danneel's hand. "Maybe these will teach you to be a little quicker next time."

It takes all Adrianne has to keep her hands down at her sides as Danneel rolls her nipples into peaks before slowly and carefully attaching a clamp to each one. Adrianne cries out when they go on, gritting her teeth in pain and focusing on the plug in her ass to distract herself from wanting to touch her clit. 

The clamps hang from her nipples, tight but not unbearable, and Adrianne breathes through the pain as Danneel lowers her head to kiss her. It's deeper this time, a firm, controlled kiss that Adrianne yields to eagerly, and the pain coalesces into something warmer and softer as she lets Danneel use her mouth as she likes. Danneel licks in past her lips, fucking her tongue in deep while she holds Adrianne's chin in place, and Adrianne cries out sharply when Danneel pulls on the chain between her clamps.

Danneel doesn't let her go until she's finished sucking on her tongue, however, and Adrianne gasps when she finally pulls back to ask, "Did that hurt, baby?"

Adrianne nods. "Yes."

Danneel grins and tugs again. "Good. Get writing."

She lets the chain drop back down between Adrianne's breasts as she returns to her seat on the table. Adrianne winces, struggling with the stimulation to her tits and ass, but she keeps her hands on the desk and away from her clit as she picks up her pen to write.

She gets fifteen lines done before Danneel speaks again, "Do you want to make me happy, Palicki?"

Adrianne nods instantly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Take hold of the chain," Danneel says and waits for Adrianne to obey before giving the rest of her order. "Now put it between your teeth and hold it there until you finish."

Distantly, Adrianne is impressed by how good at this Danneel is. They take turns switching, all getting off on domination and submission in approximately equal measure, but if Danneel's in the right mood, there can be something particularly cruel about her orders. 

In spite of herself, Adrianne can't help but enjoy it.

It's painful to pull the chain between her breasts and even more painful to stretch it up high enough to hold in her teeth. Her nipples are pulled at the opposite angle, igniting a fresh rush of pain, but she holds in firmly in her mouth as she breathes through her nose and puts pen to paper again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Gen with her hand down the front of her pants, getting herself off as she watches Adrianne squirm and suffer, and Adrianne bites her lip. She hopes she isn't dripping onto the chair already -- she doesn't trust that Danneel won't make her lick it clean.

Every movement to avoid the pressure of the plug makes her tits jiggle and hurt, and Adrianne's fighting the urge to roll her hips in search of some kind of pressure as she gets towards the end of the her hundred lines. She's hot all over, burning up with shame and desperation, and she fails to contain her moan as Danneel speaks again when she's only three lines from finishing.

"Are you finished yet, Palicki?"

"Nearly, ma'am," Adrianne says past the chain in her mouth.

Danneel smirks. "Nearly? Does that mean 'no', Palicki?"

"Yes, ma'am," Adrianne mumbles. "It means 'no'."

"I guess you need some one-on-one tuition," Danneel says, strolling over to her. She hooks her fingers in the chain and pulls it out of Adrianne's mouth, then tugs on it with the order, "Stand up and pick up your pen."

Adrianne stands, pulled to her feet by the chain between her nipples. The plug shifts inside her and she leans forward, tits hanging free of her shirt as she stares down at the three spaces that she needs to fill. 

She hears the chair being pushed away and then the heel-clicks of Danneel moving to stand behind her. She's painfully aware of how short her skirt is, flaring out at her ass, but she keeps still as Danneel slaps the inside of her thighs. "Spread your legs."

Adrianne obeys, balancing on her heels.

"Now," Danneel says, moving in behind her. "Write your lines and read each one out to me as you do."

Adrianne's cheeks heat and she's glad for the cover of the pigtails that have fallen down to hide her face. "Yes, ma'am." Swallowing nervously, she picks up the pen, reading as she writes, "I'm a slut who loves eating pussy."

She hears Gen's soft little moan from the couch at her words but any embarrassment is lost to a shout of pain as Danneel brings her hand down hard against Adrianne's pussy. She's been too well trained by now to move, however, and she keeps her feet planted in place even as her pussy tingles with just the right amount of pain from the slap.

"Again," Danneel orders.

Knowing what's coming, Adrianne goes slower, writing out the line in full before saying in a rush, "I'm a slut who loves eating pussy."

The slap lands higher this time, just catching her clit, and she curls forward, breathless from pain. The chain on her clamps jangles and Adrianne finds herself pushing back, willing to take more slaps if it'll give her the pressure on her clit she's craving so badly.

"One more," Danneel says, smoothing her hand down the inside of Adrianne's thigh. "Come on, Palicki, tell me what you are."

Adrianne's handwriting is an illegible scrawl as she writes her last line and gasps out, "I'm a slut who loves eating pussy."

Danneel lands three slaps in quick succession and Adrianne screams.

Her hips are still bucking forward in helpless reflex when Danneel reaches around to remove the clamps from her nipples. She sobs as the blood rushes back into her aching breasts and struggles to stay standing against the waves of pain which course through her, making her clit throb needily.

Danneel's in front of her before she realizes it and Adrianne can't keep from letting out a soft sigh when Danneel strokes her cheek, moving her hair out of her eyes. 

Adrianne feels like she's earned it when Danneel murmurs, "Good girl."

She kisses Adrianne on the forehead then steps back until all Adrianne can see is her skirt, stockings and high red heels. She walks around the table to take a seat on a chair and Adrianne hears her drum her fingers against the wood as she says, "Over here, Palicki."

Adrianne wobbles as she pushes herself to her feet but Danneel stops her before she can take a step. "Hands and knees."

There's a noise from Gen on the couch but Adrianne concentrates on Danneel as she gets down to her hands and knees on the ground. Her high socks provide some protection but she's painfully aware of how her ass and tits are on display as she moves. 

Her movements are limited by the panties strung around her thighs and the plug shifts inside her every time she crawls forward. Her nipples still hurt from the phantom press of the clamps and she focuses on Danneel's shiny red heels rather than on the humiliation of her situation as she keeps on crawling to kneel at her feet.

Of course, nothing gets past Danneel.

"Do you like my shoes, Palicki?"

"Yes, ma'am." 

Adrianne risks a glance up to Danneel's face and gets an amused stare in return when Danneel uncrosses her legs to rest her shoes in front of Adrianne. "Show me how much you like them."

Out of the scene, Gen whimpers and Adrianne only hears her moan get louder as she leans in to kiss the tip of Danneel's shoe. Closing her eyes, she bends her head to lick slowly, running her tongue along the shiny red of her pumps to display her appreciation as best she can. 

There's silence from Danneel as Adrianne licks her shoes clean, moving from one to the other to clean them as thoroughly as she can, but Adrianne recognizes Gen's moans well enough to know that she's coming at this, at the sight of Adrianne on her knees for Danneel, dressed up and face down and burning with disgraced arousal.

Gen's groans have faded to gasps by the time Danneel grabs Adrianne by the pigtails and pulls her up again.

Adrianne stumbles to her feet, disheveled and disoriented and desperate to be touched, but she keeps her hands by her sides as Danneel looks her up down from behind her glasses. "You still need to be punished for being such a dirty little slut, don't you, Palicki?"

Adrianne gulps. "Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am, what?"

She takes a breath. "Yes, ma'am, I need to be punished."

"What do you need to be punished for?"

Even though she's standing there half-naked, Adrianne can't help the shameful heat that goes through her when she repeats, "For being such a dirty little slut, ma'am."

Danneel's lips quirk up in a smile and she gestures to her lap. "Over my knee, Palicki. Quickly."

Adrianne may be younger than Danneel but she has a couple of inches on her, which makes it all the more degrading to bend over her lap like a child. She settles with her stomach on Danneel's thighs, ass up in the air and fingertips touching the floor to help her balance, and she holds her breath as Danneel's fingers dip down to brush the base of the plug.

She gasps when Danneel pulls it out, easing it from her ass inch by inch, but when Danneel drops it to the floor, Adrianne realizes her respite will be short-lived.

She cries out at the first smack of the paddle.

The hit shakes her, rocking her forward over Danneel's knees, but Danneel doesn't give her chance to catch her breath before the paddle comes down again. She rains slaps on Adrianne's ass and thighs, alternating force and position until Adrianne's whole ass is smarting with pain.

When she stops, the stinging only seems to intensify and Adrianne gasps for air as Danneel rubs her hand over her paddle-heated cheeks. "Ask me for more, Palicki."

Adrianne sobs. "Please…"

"Ask me for more," Danneel repeats. "Unless you want me to put this pink little ass back on that chair and make you write another hundred lines for me?"

"Please," Adrianne says instantly, wanting to avoid that particular punishment. "Please give me more, ma'am."

"Give who more?"

Adrianne's so wet she's pretty sure she's dripping on Danneel's lap. "This dirty little slut, ma'am."

It's Danneel's hand, rather than the paddle, which slaps against her ass this time. Adrianne doesn't bother to stifle her cries of pain as Danneel spanks her ass and thighs with hard, deliberate strokes until Adrianne's grinding down against her lap. She's warm all over, her cheeks reddened from Danneel's hand and her whole body hot with shame, and as Danneel slaps her thighs again and again, Adrianne thinks she might even come like this, just from having her ass tanned like a naughty schoolgirl.

She sobs again when Danneel stops, this time from frustration rather than pain, but she's forced to compose herself when Danneel tugs her to her feet again. "Take your panties off."

Adrianne's white cotton panties are already halfway down her legs but she steps out of them, trying not to fall flat on her ass in the process. Grabbing the panties, Danneel spins her around and uses them to bind her wrists together at the small of her back, before turning her around to face her again.

Adrianne winces in pain as she's pushed back against the hard edge of the table but she keeps her back straight as Danneel kicks her legs apart and leans in to sniff her cunt. Somehow that's even more embarrassing than having her look at it and Adrianne shivers at the question, "Are you wet for me, Palicki?"

The evidence is right there and Adrianne whispers, "Yes, ma'am."

Danneel looks up at her, all big hazel eyes and slick red lips. "Would you like me to let you come, Palicki?"

"Yes, ma'am." 

Adrianne almost chokes on the words with how desperate she is to come and her shoulders sag in relief when Danneel says, "I'll let you come, Palicki. I'll even get you off myself, but on one condition." She stands, getting up close as she whispers, "You have to sit on my desk and spread your legs."

Adrianne's need to come overrides her need to avoid pain, and she nods. "Yes, ma'am." Her body sings with pain as she rests her weight back on the table and it's all she can do to keep from crying as she inches backwards on her reddened ass to leave her legs dangling over the edge. Her ass and thighs burn from the sudden painful pressure against her bruised skin but the insistent pulse of her cunt holds her in place. "Please, ma'am, please make me come." She tugs against the panties around her wrists and begs, "Please, please, please…"

"Shh." Danneel actually looks impressed as she steps forward between Adrianne's thighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I'll take care of you."

Sealing their lips together, she slides her fingers into Adrianne's cunt at the same time as she slides her tongue into her mouth. Adrianne jolts at the sudden touch, pushing her hips forward as much as the ache in her ass will allow, but she finds herself slipping faster than she thought as Danneel rubs the pad of her thumb over her clit.

"Please," she begs again, mumbling into the kiss. "Please, ma'am, pleas-"

Danneel deepens the kiss to silence her.

She keeps up the pressure on her clit, rubbing over it in firm circles while fucking her fingers into Adrianne's cunt at a quick, steady pace. She's as merciless with the stimulation as she was with the spanking and after being teased and untouched for so long, Adrianne struggles to breathe as the sensations overwhelm her. 

She grinds down, meeting the rhythm of Danneel's strokes even despite the pain that tingles through her every time she rocks back on her well-spanked ass, and she squeezes her eyes closed against the impending hit of her release.

"Come on," Danneel coaxes, biting at Adrianne's lips. "Are you going to be a good girl for me, Palicki? Or are you going to come all over this desk like the dirty little slut you are?"

Adrianne doesn't even have a choice. The orgasm tears through her before Danneel has even finished speaking and she bites back a scream, gasping through her cries as she rides it out against Danneel's hand. Her cunt throbs with it, wave after breathless wave, and Adrianne slumps forward against Danneel as the high finally begins to subside.

She moans at the feel of Danneel's hand against her cunt, sliding past her lips, and she opens her eyes in time to see the pleased smirk on Danneel's face.

Danneel takes her hand away from her pussy but Adrianne's mouth falls open in shocked humiliation when Danneel wipes that same hand over her face, smearing Adrianne's cheeks with her own come. Stunned, she can only sit there as Danneel dips her hand in her cunt again, this time coating Adrianne's sensitive tits with slick warmth.

Adrianne's pretty sure she's glowing red in embarrassment but Danneel looks more than satisfied with her handiwork. Adrianne's face is sticky and hot, and she swallows down the reflexive plea for more that rises up when Danneel leans in close.

Danneel's lips brush Adrianne's and she teases her with one final taunt that makes Adrianne's pussy throb all over again. "Good slut."


End file.
